the wedding planner
by moonchild310
Summary: He was the perfect man everything she wanted in a husband only problem. She was planning his wedding.
1. Chapter 1

so I know im late on a update for my other story but im blocked so until I find anothersome more inspiration for it im working on this its a mix of sailor moon and the movie guess what ... the wedding planner I think its cute but give me your opinion I always appreciate it

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

15 years ago

All little girls dream of the perfect wedding, and ten years old Serenity was no different. For hours she'd set up her dollhouse to look and feel like the perfect place in which any barbie or ken would be proud to pronounce their wedding nuptials. Complete with photographer, flower girl, bridesmaids and groomsmen, a priest to officiate the ceremony, and lets not forget the the bride and groom.

And once all of this came into gperfect order the ceremony began. And this is where we find our little Serenity.

She sat in the center of all of her beautifully created chaos of babies and kens dressed to the nines to partake in what was to be the most fabulous wedding she came up with to date.

she picked up a beautiful bride Barbie complete with white wedding gown, and handsome Ken in an all white tuxedo.

"you may now kiss the bride" the little girl stated as she made the dolls kiss "from now on he will take care of you and you'll take care of him, he'll make you big bologna sandwiches, and your buy him new socks, and you'll live happily ever after. You're the luckiest girl in the world Barbie. The luckiest girl in the world.

Present time year 2012

"You are the luckiest girl in the world, when I did Jennifer Aniston's wedding she was even more nervous than you are, and you look 10 times better than she did" Serenity said to the young bride. 15 years brought some pretty good changes to the main character of our story. She stood calmly in front of the nervous bride. Dressed in an all white Chanel skirt suit hair pulled back in an elegant bun.

"No I don't, this isn't gonna work.I'm fat, and I'm going to marry the wrong guy." serenity turns her around, And look her in the eyes.

"Look at me, you are exquisite, you're timeless, you're the envy of your sister future in law janice, who at the last gown fitting said look at those legs I would kill to have Molly' legs, but you're more than just great legs." she turns her to face the mirror. "you have the love of a great man named Melvin, a man who when he walked into rehearsal dinner the other day said, I can't believe she picked me can't believe I'm marrying the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. and that not only tells me that this marriage of yours is not only gonna work it's gonna last forever" she finished on a breathy note.

The noticeably calmed down bride smiled "thank you" she reached and gave her wedding planner a hug, berfore serenity walked down to check on the rest of the wedding party. she found a bridesmaids struggling with the front of her dress it seemed too big. she pulled out a clip from 1 of the many hidden compartments in her suit jacket. "excuse me".

"hey hey what are you doing" the bridesmaid stutters as serenity puts her hand down her top to secure the clip creating a tighter bust line for the bridesmaid. When serenity walked away the bridesmaid noticed the dress now fit her "thank you" she yelled after her.

As she contined walking in the church she passed two photographers "keep to areas A, B, and E. I don't want you getting in the way of the film." and then she placed her ears phone in. she rounded a corner in the church and spots the priest.

"father where are you going?" she asks

"well Nature Calls" he replied

"well tell her to call back later where about to start" and she directed him back to his place.

she then headed to her place in the back of the cathedral where she found her assistant. "mina stop flirting." she said as she walked past her to head to the camera monitors "were going in 1" as she look into the monitors for the wedding she noticed a woman sitting with very tall hair blocking the camera feed. " mina go to camera 5 we have a Dark Tower choking the Av" she sees mina come on to the camera feed

"hi mam you're on the front seating list so if you come this way please will get you situated." And mina leads her out of the cameras view. "dark tower demolished."

"places everyone, tod cut the lights. and mistro on 3" she feels a light tap on her shoulder. it's the two photographers

"excuse me mam we can't find the father of the bride" she replies "it's okay I got it."

"Mina send over the F o B" she states into her head phones.

"I did 15 minutes ago" mina replies

She looks around in a calm manner. "cover me up north th is M I A" she slowly speed walks to the back of the cathedral where are all of the offices reside. as she's walking she sees the priest again.

"Your gonna have to hold it you're gonna have to hold it" and she points him back to his place again. as she walks the back halls of the church she can hear a man crying.

"I have a 20 on the F o B" she opens her jacket to reveal a belt containing all the things one needs to pull off a successful wedding. a bottle of Evan face mist, clothes pins, a small bottle of vodka, and sedatives.

"my little girls getting married today I remember her graduation from nursery school like it was yesterday" the man cried. he noticed her ass she pulled out a pill.

"who are you?" he cried out.

she leaned over with a smirk and replied " the wedding planner"

5 minutes later

the father cool calm and composed walked his daughter down the aisle.

as they passed 2 women sitting in the church look to the balcony area.

"hey look it's the wedding planner." one stated "

she must lead such a romantic life" the other replied.


	2. Chapter 2

standard disclaimer I dont own the chracters

* * *

Later that night

I love my life. I have the perfect job, friends who love me and the a perfect fiance. My life is a bubble of perfect. Which coincides with my job, brides expect perfection. And I expect it to from my staff, and unrealistically sometimes from my friends. So when I walk into my perfect bedroom of my perfect Beverley Hills home and find my perfect fiance skrewing my perfect maid. I guess you can say I kinda lost it. So not perfect.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screamed. That got their attention. Now all I see were limbs flailing and sheets tangling as they tried to find themselves out of the situation they put themselves in.

"Serena its not what it looks like". My fiance stated. As he was trying to find his clothes that were thrown hazardously around.

"Not what it looks like? Seyia NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! Cause it looks to me like your fucking MY maid, on MY bed!" Histaracle I know but the shit hadn't hit the fan yet. I picked up the heaviest thing I could find in my range which happened to be a very expensive Tiffany lamp given to me by Eva Longoria on her first marriage to Tony Parker, and I threw it at him. What was that gasp for it missed him not for a lack of trying I was aiming for his damn head.

"Serena just calm down for a sec. We can talk about this" he dodged another lamp might as well make it the matching set. On the sidlines watching my rampage was my maid Sarah.

"Talk about this talk about this what is there to talk about?" I found a few things on my vanity and began to add those to the mix. I see sarah trying to ease her way out of my room wrapped in my sheets "Where in the hell do you think your going Sarah?"

"Ms. Serena im so sorry" then she tried to bolt from the room,

"Ohh hell no you don't" I stop her before she made it. I guess in hindsight I could've maybe even should have let her leave but I was seeing red. I pulled the sheet she had cluthed around her torso off of her "this is Egyptian Silk it cost two thosand dollars and after you've taken my fiance ill be damned if you take anything else from this house. So you may go just as you are but the sheet stays,"

"but but but" she stuttered.

"No buts just get the hell out and while your at it take HIM with you" I stated. Seiya had a hurtful look, but how dare he act as if he was the one hurt tonight. He said nothing else to me as he and Sarah walked out of the room. All I heard was the resounding thud of the front door slamming before I slumped down and cried into my floor.

Well after a few hours of that I needed to get out of this space. My perfect home was tainted. And I came to the conclusion that I needed a drink, and im not talking about a glass of water or juice. I wanted a glass of whiskey. And since im not normally a drinker I needed to find a bar to to quinch this feeling I desired.

Smeared maskera and all I drive around town till I find this little rinky-dink bar on the outsides of Beverley Hills. Notnthe type of establishment I would normally frequent, but that was what i was looking for, depressed or not I had a reputation to protect and I couldn't be seen sloshed in my regular watering holes. So thats how I found The Dusty Rose.

Two beers, four shots of whiskey, three shots of vodka. No need to say I was wasted totally and completly intoxicated, inebriated, smashed and any other word you could use for drunk.

How could this happen to me, I was a good person I made other peoples dreams come true by planning some of the best events some people would ever attend. I wasca good fiance the sex hadnt gone out of our relationship. His mom, and dad loved me, younger brothers adored me.

In the middle of my thoughts somebody took the seat next to me.

"You know talking about it is usually better than drinking yourself into a coma" the stranger stated.

"yeah well I think drinking myself into a coma is better than talking about it" I hadn't even turned to look at him, but I threw another shot back.

"let me guess? Got fired from work." Shook my head no " ummm cat died" another no "ohh I get it boyfriend cheated". I popped my head up to stare into the most gorgeous pair of dark sapphire eyes that looked like the sky on a stormy night.

"Fiance, he was my fiance" I slurred a bit but considering how much I drank I think I did pretty well in my response.

"he was an idiot, anyone who would cheat on such a beautiful woman didnt deserve you" that comment actually made me blush.

I reached out my hand " my names Darien" he stated.

I gave him a small smile and placed my smaller one in his "Serena"


End file.
